


Starless

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Deal with a Devil, Demonic Possession, Ephraim's Route, Forced to kill your friend, M/M, memories of happier times, too good for this sinful earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 14:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5252228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You promised you would stop him when the time came.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starless

**Author's Note:**

> _Any, Any, starlight_

It was a starry night the first time you bared your souls to each other. Everything from your dreams to your fears to your deepest secrets; from then on, after Eirika, he was the one you trusted more than anything.

You remember his fingers closing around yours as you promised, no matter what happened, even should Grado and Renais go to war, you'd be friends forever. How his eyes shone with hope for his research with the Sacred Stone.

The underlying fear for his father's health.

You were in denial when you met him again after so long, refused to believe what Knoll told you. You foolishly chased him that night, only to be frozen and helpless as he shattered Renais's stone before your eyes.

All you could see were those gentle eyes, hear that soft voice confessing everything under the stars.

It sank in slowly, over time. You and Eirika realized he was truly gone, and there was only one way to end this madness.

You led the party through Darkling Woods on a starry night, up to the temple's gates. Inside, he challenges you and you fight your way through monsters, to where he stands.

_Do I look like I've grown stronger? Last time, I could barely best Eirika. But now, Ephraim, with the power I've gained...this time, I'll win._

Your eyes meet his, and you remember that starry night. All your hopes and dreams, the promises you made, feeling closer to him than you ever thought possible. _All I want is for Grado to know security and peace. For war to never darken our doorsteps. To someday be just as good as my father._

A kind and gentle soul, devoured by evil, no hope to save him.

"Here I come, Lyon."

You charge forward, impaling his body and your heart upon your lance.

_You were too good for a world like this._


End file.
